


El clan

by JTaylor190



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Polish Stiles Stilinski, Polish Stilinskis, Scott Being an Idiot, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski-centric, The Pack Being Idiots, Witch Hunters
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTaylor190/pseuds/JTaylor190
Summary: Despues de los eventos con el Darach y la manada alfa, Stiles se ha sentido cada vez más lejos de sus amigos o los que llama amigos.Para su decimo séptimo cumpleaños algo pasó, algo cambió en él y con ello la frágil paz en Beacon Hills se verá en peligro a menos que Stiles consiga ayuda.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Danny Mahealani/Original Male Character(s), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Original Female Character(s), Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primera historia en la plataforma, habrán muchos personajes originales y tipos de magia.
> 
> Todo comenzó una noche, después de un error y de que la manada lo echará por el bien de todos, sus emociones lo inundaron y algo cambiado.
> 
> Ahora con un nuevo poder que no sabe qué es o cómo controlarlo y peor aún, solo. Pero pronto eso cambiará con solo una llamada y un ejercicio que se aproxima a Beacon Hills

**Capítulo 1: El despertar**

Si le preguntan a Stiles como ha sido su vida hasta ahora, él diría que había sido redundante, pero eso era cambió la noche que se le ocurrió ir al bosque con su mejor amigo a buscar un cadáver. Esto fue lo que desencadenó una serie de eventos que pondrían en peligro su vida y la de aquellos que ama; desde un atractivo hombre lobo con problemas emocionales y cazadores hasta un Darach que quería usar a su padre como sacrificio para vengarse de una manada llena de Alfas, el cómo sigue con vida es un misterio para Stiles.

Él hizo todo lo posible para ayudar a sus amigos a combatir a la manada alfa y a la criatura que fue su maestra de literatura, incluso cuando todo lo que podía hacer era investigar y crear estrategias para ello. Lamentablemente esto no era suficiente para la manada Mccall, pese a que él les salvó el trasero en varias ocasiones e incluso fue agredido por lobos y cazadores, jamás les dio la espalda por qué bueno, es Stiles.

Scott y los demás se habían escudado detrás del hecho de que era un simple humano para alejarlo del peligro, pero fallaron miserablemente porque de nuevo, es Stiles. Él no merecía ser dejado de lado, pensó, fue el único que usaba la logica y los salvó sin que tuvieran que recurrir a ojos brillantes y garras, así que tomó un nurvo proyecto que Deaton habia dejado hace tiempo. Antídoto para la maza de lobo.

Fue el colmo para la manada cuando Stiles intento esto último, tan solo provocando una explosión de gas tóxico concentrado que hizo a los lobos alucinar con sus peores miedos por mas de 4 días y, aunque él consiguió curarlos antes de que se volvieran locos o alguien saliera herido de gravedad aún fue regañado, incluso por Lydia. Le dieron la advertencia de que si esto volvía a pasar sería expulsado de la manada, indignado por ser tratado como a un niño Stiles retrocedió de cualquier aspecto sobrenatural en su vida y se dedicó de llenó a sus deberes de antes, cómo cuidar de su padre a quién descubrió hacía tiempo que falataba a sua citas con el médico y comía chatarra mientras su hijo no estaba al pendiente.

Todo iba bien, incluso mejoró en la escuela y obtuvo créditos extra que según sus maestro le daria una ventaja en su último año, empezó a entrenar con Danny y su cuerpo se tonifico de manera agradable. Pero pareciera que la vida lo odia porqué cuando llego la mueva criatura de la semana y pese a que todo lo que hizo fue investigar y planear el método para acabarlo con ayuda de Deaton, fue culpado del fracaso de la manada y eso lo llevó al limite de su paciencia.

"¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Jodete Scott!" Le gritó en la cara a su supuesto mejor amigo, sin intimidarse por el hecho de que era un hombre lobo, para Stiles él siempre sería un cachorro entrenado para atacar "No es mi culpa que hayan fallado en detener a esa sirena, Deaton y yo les dijimos que tenían que esperar"

"Lo hicimos, esperamos hasta que saliera del agua, pero no fue suficiente, tu información fue incorrecta y 3 personas murieron por eso" contestó con la misma intensidad, sintiéndose seguro con el apoyo de la manada detrás de él, quiénes se mantenían al margen pero estaban de acuerdo con su resolución "Nada de eso hubiera pasado si nos hubieras dado la información completa sobre sus métodos de ataque y ahora tenemos que arreglar tu error"

Stiles sólo rió sin humor "No, esa gente murió porque no me hicieron caso cuando les dije que esperaran a que llegará, actuaron como los estúpidos adolescentes que son" picoteo el pecho de su amigo con el dedo en un gesto acusador mientras su tono escurria veneno y caló en cada uno de ellos "Pero oh ¡sorpresa! No son sólo estúpidos adolescentes así que lidien con su propia mierda en vez de lanzarla a otro mientras se esconden detras de sus garras y ojos brillantes"

"Tal vez te escuchariamos si fueras mas confiable" ahora era el turno de Jackson para hablar, como siempre soltando lo primero que estaba en su mente, aun así nadie objetó "¿En serio debemos creer en el juicio de un tipo que intento matarnos anteriormente? Que inteligente Stilinski"

"Vete al diablo Whittemore" señalo con furia y nada de lanzarle un golpe, viendo esto, Derek quién se había alejado de la escena desde el principio dio un paso al frente en caso de que algo saliera mal o mejor dicho, de que una pelea a golpes empezará "Me han secuestrado, golpeado, amenazado y casi matan a mi padre por ustedes" cada palabra hacia que Scott se encogiera en sí mismo "Así que si deben cuestionar el juicio de alguien debe ser la tuya señor **Alfa verdadero** "

Una vez dicho esto salió del desván de Derek con fuertes pisadas que resonaron para luego escuchar el motor del Jeep alejándose, dejando atrás a un grupo de chicos que sólo se veían unos a otros completamente impresionados por la imagen de un Stiles realmente enojado y aunque tenían mas cosas que decirle a humano de la manada no tuvieron el valor de ir tras él, ni siquiera Derek quién era el que más lo deseaba

[...]

Stiles se sentía estúpido, saliendo del desván dramáticamente como si fuera una telenovela de los 80's. 10 minutos después y de pasar por una estación de servicio logró calmarse, dándose cuenta del mensaje implícito en todo eso, ya no era parte de la manada sí es que alguna vez lo fue. Suspiró con cansancio, su cabeza pesaba y sus ojos ardían, claro que se negó a creer que era porque queria llorar, era tonti llorar por algo así. 

Siguió rondando por las calles otros 20 minutos hasta que se sintió verdaderamente cansado; se detuvo frente a su casa y no se molestó en estacionarse bien, solo quería ir a dormir, su cabeza empezó a doler como el infierno, su padre no llegaría hasta dentro de 2 más y le daría tiempo de una siesta antes de preparar la cena. Entró a su habitación y por pura costumbre revisó su teléfono, sin mensajes de los que llamó amigos, aunque era ridículo esperar uno después de la pelea con Scott; su cabeza punzo con fervor y visión se desdibujo por un momento, estaba por tomar su telefono para llamar a Danny cuando vio que encima de este se posó una mariposa blanca. Quiso tocarla y puso su dedo cerca de ella tan delicadamente coml pudo con su mano temblorosa, la cual no habia motado hasta ahora, la criatura subió a su dedo y Stiles lo scerco lentamente para poder verla mejor, era hermosa, tan blanca pero las lineas negras se cruzaban dentro de las alas sutilmente con un toque elegante.

Entonces el vertigo lo invadió y provocó que se tambaleara, sosteniendose gracias a la cama y provocando que la mariposa volara lejos de su alcance para detenerse sobre la cornisa de la ventana, la cual siempre mantenía abierta para Scott. Su brazo derecho comenzó a hormiguear y su piel ardía comosi estuviera en llamas, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y su pánico aumentó cuando de sus palmas emergió un extraño punto brillante que crecía a cada segundo hasta iluminar la habitación por completo.

El dolor era tan grande e irradiaba en todo su cuerpo que un grito de agonía escapo de sus labios, rasgando su garganta y puntos negros bailaban en sus ojos. Lo último que pudo pensar antes de desmayarse fue "Maldición"

[...]

En el hospital Memorial Melissa Mccall estaba en sus 5 minutos de almuerzo mientras estaba de guardia nocturna, pero fue su compañera quién interrumpió su tiempo de paz lejos de cualquier emergencia.

"¿Supiste? Vendrá un nuevo doctor" la mujer de mediana edad, rubia y de ojos oscuros se mostró encantada por la noticia, mientras Melissa se sorprendio por esto

"Que raro, pensé que el hospital no tenía presupuesto para contratar a alguien más" se acerco a su computadora para revisar los archivos de ingreso de empleados 

"Lo sé, pero escuché que él se convirtió en un patrocinador" cantó emocionada, una cara nueva en el hospital después de todo lo que pasó siempre era bienvenida.

"Pagar por trabajar aquí, eso si que es nuevo" añadió la morena mientras leía el documento que en efecto, confirmó el estado del supuesto nuevo doctor "Bronislaw Król, que nombre tan raro... Viene de Polonia, ¿que hace tan lejos de casa?"

"Tal vez quería cambiar de aires" ofrecio la mujer pero melissa aun dudaba, luego de que conociera el mundo sobrenatural ya no vio las cosas de la misma manera y se volvió mas cautelosa con la gente. "Vendrá mañana al parecer" dijo su compañera leyendo en la pantalla 

" **Espero que sea humano** " no pudo evitar pensar


	2. El despertar pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La sangre llama

Era viernes por la mañana y Melissa Mccall se preparó para salir, pues su turno en el Memorial Hospital había terminado. Sin embargo detuvo sus últimos trabajos en la computadora al escuchar fuertes pisadas que probaron el pasillo principal y al levantar la mirada se sorprendió por lo que vio; un hombre alto y fornido de ojos marrón y facciones gentiles se acercó al escritorio de recepción con una sonrisa

"Buen día, soy Bronislaw Król, el nuevo doctor" presentó con su mano extendida elegantemente que Melissa perdió devolviendo la sonrisa

"Melissa Mccall, jefa de enfermeras" Si bien el hombre lucía amable, su experiencia con lo sobrenatural le despertado un instinto, el anuncio la publicidad sobre el sujeto "Me informaron de su llegada y ya que la enfermera en turno aún soy yo, debo guiarte con el director ya tu oficina "le seguirá dejando su mueca agradable saliendo de su lugar tras el escritorio cuando el hombre la interrumpió

"No, descuida, por cómo se ve, usted ya está lista para ir a casa"

"Solo será un momento" Dijo para luego salir de detrás del escritorio y fue en ese momento que las puertas del hospital se abrieron de repente por los paramédicos que empujaron una camilla a toda prisa, ambos médicos se acercaron rápidamente a ellos pero Melissa pasó de piedra al ver quién estaba sobre ella "Stiles" murmuró y fue la mujer paramédico quién la trajo de vuelta

"Pulso débil, lo que hace media hora inconsciente y hace 15 minutos tuvo una convulsión", mientras contacta esto el paciente fue llevado a una de las habitaciones más cercanas, colocará la camilla junto a la cama del hospital, quitará los brandales de seguridad de ambos y entre los 2 paramédicos y el doctor pasaron al joven a la cama. Después del hombre se acercó al chico y los paramédicos salieron de la habitación.

"Enfermera, necesito 7 miligramos de clobozam" ordeno el doctor mientras usaba una pequeña lámpara y la apuntaba al ojo del chico "Dilatación correcta"

La enfermera hizo lo solicitado pero antes de poder inyectar a Stiles un hombre entró al cuarto bastante alterado, Melissa lo notó primero y dejó la jeringa a un lado para atenderlo "Stiles... ¿como está mi hijo?" Pregunto el Sheriff Stilinski con notable cansancio por la probable carrera que hizo desde su casa al hospital

"Él estará bien, ahora necesito que me digas que fue lo que pasó" dijo la mujer con voz dulce pero en evidente orden

"No lo sé, yo... llegué a casa y cuando lo llamé no contestó asi que fui a su habitación y ya estaba en el piso... cuando quise despertarlo empezo a convulsionar" contó sin dejar de ver a su hijo en esa cama, inconsciente, su pequeño niño "Oh dios..."

Melissa acarició su brazo en un gesto consolador y eso lo abligo a mirarla "Él estará bien, necesitamos hacerle unas pruebas"

"No es necesario" interrumpió el hombre llamando la atención de ambos adultos. Melissa notó entonces que John se tensó al verlo y sólo dijo "Tú" antes de que Bronislaw volviera a hablar "Tú hijo está bien John, es solo que sus poderes han despertado"

"¿Qué?" Fue todo lo que dijeron ambos pero el doctor solo apreto sus labios e hizo un gesto a la puerta con su mano, Melissa entendió y fue a cerrarla, no sin antes decir "Como desearia haberme equivocado" con referencia a sus instintos. Y la puerta se cerró 

Derek Hale se consideraba alguien simple, con necesidades simples, como ir a correr por las mañanas cuando se sentía estresado. Como hoy, que no soportaba estar en casa cuando aún habia restos olfativos de la pelea de anoche; enojo, adrenalina, ansiedad y el más prominente, tristeza, se podían captar.

Pero por mucho que corría no podia dejar de pensar en Stiles, el único humano que lo había enfrentado aún sabiendo que era un hombre lobo, aún sabiendo que incluso si no lo fuera, él sería apaleado en segundos; el chico posee el coraje de un soldado, si Derek era honesto, pero de igual manera tiene la mala suerte de que muchas cosas no le salgan bien y de nuevo, aun sabiendo eso no se detiene. Y aunque esto trajo uno que otro problema a la manada, también les ha salvado la vida en más de una ocasión, cómo a su hermana cuando fue envenenada y dejo de respirar en la ambulancia, algo por lo que siempre le estará agradecido.

Si bien todo eso le daba la responsabilidad moral de defender la valía de Stiles dentro de la manada, también creyó que lo mejor era alejarlo por su propia seguridad, por qué bueno, la chica Argent era una cazadora entrenada y Lydia Martín tiene a su lobo de guardaespaldas, el único físicamente indefenso (por que su ingenio es mortal a veces) y Derek siente que esta es la mejor manera de protegerlo.

Tiene razón ¿cierto?

Scott Mccall se sentía ansioso y por alguna razón desconocida para él no dejó de ver el reloj de la pared durante toda la clase de biología, no creyó que fuera por qué quisiera que la clase acabará, la siguiente era química y la impartía la misma profesora luego de que Harris fuera asesinado por el Darach y siendo este su profesora sustituta que él y la manada derrotaron.

Mientras divagaba la campana sonó anunciando el final de la clase y el alumnado salió del aula, Scott también, con Allison frente a él, Lydia y Ethan a cuestas. Momentos después de que llegaron al salón de química y se ubicó en su asiento fue que notó la ausencia de alguien, Stiles no había aparecido, aunque no le tomó mucha importancia a esto teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado ayer.

Allison lo sacó de su estupor cuando tomo el lugar de Stiles junto a él y le dedico una linda sonrisa, la cual devolvió con sinceridad, pese a que terminaron por culpa de su abuelo y todo el drama de los cazadores, ellos intentan volver a ser amigos, algo que están llevando bastante bien si le preguntan.

"Buen día a todos" una voz con acento marcado llamó la atención de los chicos, viendo a un sujeto bastamte atractivo, de pelo castaño claro y ojos azules con un traje blanco y camisa de un tono mas oscuro que sus ojos "Me llamo Stefan Lawnizack" tomó uno de los gises de la mesa y escribió su nombre en la pizarra para luego darse la vuelta y dedicarle una sonrisa a la clase "Seré su profesor de Química, alguna pregunta levante la mano" de inmediato toda la clase hizo esto, incluyendo a Lydia quién sólo recibió una mirada incrédula por parte de Ethan; el profesor señaló rápidamente a la pelirroja

"Nombre completo y pregunta por favor" "Soy Lydia Martín ¿De dónde es usted?" Su pregunta tenía un tono inocente pero Lydia siempre sabía como sacarle provecho a cada pequeña información y algo en este hombre gritaba peligro.

"Soy de Polonia, por eso mi acento tan peculiar" responde como una broma haciendo reír a algunos estudiantes. "De acuerdo, una pregunta más y empezaré la clase" pasó la mirada entre todos para ubicarla en Allison quién siguiendo el ejemplo de su amiga, preguntó

"Adelante señorita, nombre y cuestión" "Me llamo Allison Argent. ¿Por qué vino de tan lejos?" Ante esto el hombre mostro una sonrisa que puso alerta tanto a los lobos como a las chicas y Scott notó que dirigía la mirada a él cuando respondió

"Asuntos familiares"

La última de las cajas estaba desempacada, las casas que comparon estaban muy bien ubicadas, una a cada lado de la del Sheriff y 3 sobre la calle delantera, perfecto para un pentagrama de protección. Una mujer alta, con una figura esbelta cubierta por un vestido modesto color caramelo y su cabello plateado a causa de los años, se encontraba en el jardín de la última casa ubicada justo frente a la del Sheriff, viendo una hermosa mariposa blanca que posaba en su mano tranquilamente.

"Babciu, skończyliśmy” una joven de pelo castaño claro y ojos marrón se acercó por detrás "Co robimy?"

"Czekaj ..." dijo la mujer

"Inni są niespokojni i ja jestem taki sam, chcemy to zobaczyć" habló la chica tratando de persuadir a la mayor

"To nie czas, jednak mam inne równie ważne zadanie ..." ahora la mariposa revoloteaba por su mano en algo parecido a un juego

"Chcę, żebyś znalazł źródło swojego przebudzenia" su tono era tranquilo pero lleno de veneno y la joven sólo continuó ya sospechando lo que venía. "Odnosi się do..."

"Tak, ta grupa szczeniąt ... Złóż im wizytę" la mariposa despegó de su mano y la mujer mayor no la perdió de vista ni al hablarle a su nieta, quién ya se había dado la vuelta para irse "I Manon"

"¿Tak, babciu?" Preguntó ella sin voltearse.

"Nie krzywdź ich ... bardzo" la castaña tan solo asintió para continuar su camino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

[...]

Babciu, skończyliśmy=Abuela, ya terminamos

Co robimy?=¿Que hacemos?

Czekaj ...= Esperar

Inni są niespokojni i ja jestem taki sam, chcemy to zobaczyć = Los demás están ansiosos y yo igual, queremos verlo

Para nie czas, jednak mam inne równie ważne zadanie = No es tiempo, sin embargo les tengo otra tarea igual de importante ...

Chcę, żebyś znalazł źródło swojego przebudzenia = Quiero que busquen la fuente de su despertar

Odnosi się do ... = Se refiere a

Tak, ta grupa szczeniąt ... Złóż im wizytę = Sí, ese grupo de cachorros ... Haganles una visita

I Manon = y manon

¿Tak, babciu? = ¿Sí abuela?

Nie krzywdź ich ... bardzo = No los lastimes ... tanto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije, es mi primera historia en este fandom así que cualquier crítica es bienvenida


	3. Amigo o Enemigo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desconocidos ya se han inflitrado en Beacon Hills y está cazando a la manada.  
> ¿Que pasará con stiles y que significa esto para Scott y sus amigos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les esté gustando, cualquier opinión será muy apreciada y tomada en cuenta en los comentarios

Melissa llegó a su casa con tantas cosas en su cabeza que ni siquiera quiso subir las escaleras y tan sólo se tumbó en el sofá del salón, recordando lo que sucedió en el hospital. 

Luego de cerrar la puerta volvió junto a John para continuar con lo que se volvería el preludio para el desastre o al menos eso fue lo que la enfermera creyó. Fue el sheriff el primero en hablar pero no fue lo que Melissa esperaba.  
"¿Qué haces aquí Bronislaw?" Cuestionó con notable confusión.  
"Vinimos por el despertar de tu hijo" fue ese el colmo para la mujer e interfirio "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Ustedes se conocen?" Señaló a ambos hombres "¿Y qué es eso del despertar? Más vale que alguien empiece a hablar o tendremos muchos problemas" la demanda vino con una clara amenaza que ni John ni Bronislaw querían hacer realidad.

"Es mi cuñado" dijeron ambos, dejando mas confundida a Melissa "Soy el hermano mayor de Claudia" contó el doctor   
"Sí, un hermano que nunca vino a verla cuando estuvo en el hospital" John regaño con notable rencor "No lo voy a justificar, estaba de servicio en ese momento y cuando me enteré ella ya..." desvío la mirada por un segundo, sin querer continuar con algo tan doloroso como el perder a su pequeña hermana "Pero estoy aquí para ayudar a su hijo"   
"¿Viniste sólo?" Preguntó con sospecha y fue confirmada al verlo negar con la cabeza "¿Cuántos?"   
"Todos" el sheriff reaccionó con un gesto violento al sostenerse la cabeza y gritar una maldición con Melissa trantando de calmarlo.  
"Escucha John, Marzy tuvo una visión hace 2 meses, sobre tu hijo" contó el polaco y esto puso en alerta al policía "El despertaba, su poder y desbordaba de ello, pero su luz pronto quemó todo a su pasó y solo quedó oscuridad" se acercó a John y puso sus grandes manos en los hombros del otro "Sino entrenamos a tu hijo a controlar su poder podria morir, o peor..."  
"¿Qué podria ser peor que el hecho de que mi hijo muera?" Interrumpió con incredulidad "Llevarse al mundo consigo" terminó él

Melissa suspiró y masajeo sus sienes, al final la única respuesta que tuvo fue que Stiles tenía poderes por alguna razón y eran tan grandes que sino lo controlaba el chico moriría o acabaría con el mundo.   
En serio que necesitaba un descanso de lo sobrenatural, siempre pensó que Stiles era el único realmente a salvo de todo eso, sí bien él fue una especie de líder y ancla para todos, también posee la ventaja de no estar directamente ligado a nada sobrenatural, ni siquiera su padre, él sólo es el Sheriff. Ahora resulta que ese dulce y torpe chico al cuál vio crecer y quiere como a un hijo es capaz de destruir el mundo.

"Todo esto es ridículo y espeluznante"

Después de correr Derek decidió ir al supermercado, las noches de manada estaban acabando con sus suministros y ahora que Erica, Cora e Isaac estaban viviendo con él las cosas se acaban mucho más rápido, aunque se siente bien llegar a una casa tan animada, le trae buenos recuerdos y aún sin conocer bien a Derek cualquiera diría que no tiene muchos de esos. 

Estaba por agarrar un paquete de hamburguesas listas para cocinar, el último y de la marca que le gusta, cuando una mano un poco más blanca y pequeña que la suya llegó primero, que le pertenecia a un chico de tal vez 15 años con pelo corto, algo rizado y ojos azules.   
Pese a que mostró su gesto mas rudo, el mocoso sólo sonrió "Lo siento amigo, pero es de quién lo toma primero... es la regla no dicha" su tono cambió ligeramente, fue algo casi imperceptible pero Derek sintió un escalofrío y sus instintos de lobo florecieron, y aunque quería contestar las palabras no salían, tan solo balbuceos torpes que no impidieron que el mocoso escapara con su paquete de hamburguesas.

Sólo cuando lo perdió de vista pudo hablar correctamente y esa presión que habia sentido con su presencia desapareció.

"¿Que mierda fue eso?" Tomó de toda su fuerza de voluntad continuar con sus compras, esos cachorros no se iban a alimentar sólos, luego de eso iría con Deaton por información.

En su divagacion no se dio cuenta de que era observado por 3 personas a lo lejos, entre ellos el chico que interactuo con Derek.  
"¿Qué piensas?" Pregunto una chica de cabello negro y ojos azulinos a un joven de pelo castaño con orbes similares a los de la chica, que a primera vista lucia pedante  
"Fue afectado por el más debil de los ataques de Ryder, sin quierer ofender a Talia Hale pero sí su hijo es tan débil cómo eso, no me sorprende que ya no sea un alfa" los otros dos asintieron ante esto   
"¿Y tú Lucy?" Preguntó de vuelta a la joven junto a él   
"Le di un vistazo a su mente..." fue todo lo que dijo y el mas joven, quién se identifica cómo Ryder sólo le dedicó una mirada confundida, justo como el otro chico   
"¿Y...?" Picó este, la joven no lo miró pero frunció el ceño  
"No lo quiero cerca de Stiles" dicho esto se dio la vuelta para irse, con dos chicos muy confundidos detrás de ella.

La clase de Química no tuvo nada interesante que agregar además de un atractivo profesor que explicó las cosas de manera mucho más clara que antiguos profesores; al sonar la campana los alumnos se tardaron en guardar sus cosas e incluso algunos fueron con el profesor para aclarar dudas. Scott no quería tener nada que ver con el hombre luego de aquella sonrisa, asi que intento salir rápidamente pero el maestro tuvo qué llamarlo, de mala gana se dio la vuelta y se acercó al hombre, esperaron a qué los demás alumnos salieran para que el profesor hablara "Señor McCall, he revisado su expediente y me temo que no tienes los créditos que se necesitan para pasar el semestre" informó con preocupación y Scott se asustó un poco, tanto qué ni siquiera verificó si era cierto por los latidos del corazón "Bueno, yo he intentado mejorar, realmente creía que todo estaba bien" empezó a balbucear y fue interrumpido por el hombre que tan solo levantó la mano "Tranquilo, me estoy basando en el progreso anotado por tus antiguos profesores, puedes recuperarlo fácilmente ayudando en el laboratorio" 

Scott no contuvo su sonrisa, quizá juzgó mal al sujeto, Harris jamás le habría dado esa opción "Gracias" el hombre le devolvio la mueca "Ni lo menciones, aclarado esto me gustaría hscerte una pregunta" tomo asiento en el filo del escritorio en un gesto despreocupado pero se veía serio en cuanto al tema y esto intrigo al chico "¿Qué sucede?"   
"Scott McCall... ¿Qué sucedió entre Stiles y tú?" El joven de quedó estupefacto por la cuestión, sin entender cómo es que siquiera se conocían su nuevo profesor y Stiles  
"Por tu cara puedo ver que no entiendes mi conexión con Stiles" se aclaro la garganta y Scott asintió rápidamente "Bueno señor McCall eso no es algo importante" bromeó ligeramente "Lo importante aquí es lo que sucedió entre ustedes, y créeme Scott" Se levantó para plantarse frente al chico y el joven se dio cuenta lo alto e imponente que era "Será mejor para ti que me digas la verdad"

El hombre no poseía algún don sobrenatural, pero algo en él irradiaba un poder que el alfa dentro del chico no quería enfrentar.   
"T-tuvimos una discusión, Jackson dijo algo estúpido y él se enojó" 

"¿Por qué será que no te creo?" Scott aguantó la respiración frente a la imagen intimidante de su profesor supuestamente humano  
"Yo..." entonces se rindió "Fuí yo, lo culpe de algo y después me di cuenta de mi error" admitió con vergüenza 

"Entiendo, pero porqué fue la pelea?"   
Y aquí era dónde el adolescente debía pintar una línea, el sujeto podría ser un cazador o una criatura que tomó el cuerpo de este hombre; sin embargo lo que salió de su boca no fue una negativa  
"Por una sirena, llego a Beacon Hills y mató mucha gente, lo culpe por eso" El profesor iba a preguntar otra cosa cuando el teléfono de Scott comenzo a timbrar, haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara  
"Muy bien, supongo que eso es todo" Stefan palmeo el hombro del Alfa en un gesto de despedida. Scott no perdió el tiempo y salió con prisa del salón; cuando estuvo sólo el profesor saco algo de su bolsillo derecho del saco, una pequeña piedra blanca con un simbolo tallado y sonrió al recordarlo.

"Esta es la runa de la verdad, teniendo esto en tus manos y cuando digas la palabra, nadie podrá mentir en tu presencia" dijo un hombre de pelo castaño claro atado en una coleta y con ojos marrón.   
"Estamos hablando de adolescentes Edek" dijo Stefan  
"Con mayor razón"

Su cuñado era alguien muy bromista, ironico, teniendo en cuenta que rara vez sonríe.

Allison y los demás vieron a Scott algo pálido cuando llegó con ellos a la hora del almuerzo, intrigados por lo que pudo pasar durante la plática con el profesor, inundaron al alfa con preguntas en cuanto se sentó.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Esa vino de la voz autoritaria de Lydia, poniendo orden al tumulto de voces alrededor del moreno   
"No lo sé con claridad" admitió con el ceño fruncido "Al principio estabamos hablando sobre mis créditos y luego me preguntó sobre mi pelea con Stiles" los demás hicieron la misma expresión que Scott   
"¿Qué tiene que ver Stiles con él?" Ahora fue Aiden quién habló   
"No me lo dijo, pero fue extraño... de repente se veía peligroso, como un alfa"   
"¿Le contaste?" Interrogó Erika, siendo impaciente como siempre, Scott sólo se mostro avergonzado  
"Sí, sobre todo lo que pasó"  
"¿¡Qué!? ¿Le contaste sobre la sirena?" Lydia pudo haber gritado pero su excelente control se lo impidió y sonó como un reclamo ligero   
"No pude evitarlo, es como sí las palabras salieran solas" se inclinó en la mesa y enconrvo los hombros "Este sujeto es un peligro y por su olor puedo decir que no vino sólo"

"Genial, ahora tenemos un nuevo enemigo" declaró Isaac en su tono sardonico mientras bebía su malteada 


End file.
